In the sliding portable telephone, as shown in FIG. 9, a display side housing 8 including a display 83 and an operation side housing 9 including an operation key 99 engage slidably with each other, and the display 83 of the display side housing 8 is connected to a circuit board 93 in the operation side housing 9 through a flexible lead 7.
The display side housing 8 comprises a display side front case half body 81 and a display side rear case half body 82, while the operation side housing 9 comprises an operation side front case half body 91 and an operation side rear case half body 92. The operation side front case half body 91 of the operation side housing 9 is provided with an aperture 97 through which the flexible lead 7 passes.
As shown in FIG. 10, the flexible lead 7 drawn out from inside of the display side housing 8 curves in a space including the aperture 97 of the operation side housing 9, and then extends along a surface of a metal plate 98 placed in the operation side housing 9, and further passes between facing surfaces of a sponge member 96 attached and fixed on an inner surface of the operation side front case half body 91 and the metal plate 98. A male connector 71 coupled to a tip end part of the flexible lead 7 fits in a female connector 72 on a circuit board 93.
Also, in order to prevent moisture which enters from between the display side housing 8 and the operation side housing 9 from passing through the aperture 97 to invade to a connector structure 73 comprising the male connector 71 and the female connector 72, on the operation side front case half body 91 of the operation side housing 9, a waterproof rib 95 of a height reaching the surface of the metal plate 98 projects along three sides of an opening edge surrounding the aperture 97 other than one side to which the sponge member 96 is attached. The waterproof rib 95 and the sponge member 96 form a waterproof wall structure surrounding the aperture 97.